


Fix Your Mistakes

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [98]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), The Prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Instead of James running to stop Snape from seeing Remus as a werewolf, it's Sirius, who gets badly injured while doing so.





	Fix Your Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “prank but it's sirius who immediately understands his mistake and run to stop snape and getting critically hurt?”

Sirius wasn't quite sure what he was thinking, which is to say that he _hadn't_ been thinking. He was frustrated and annoyed, and Snape was there and he wouldn't fucking shut up. All Sirius had wanted was to get him to _stop talking_ , and once that was accomplished, all he felt was a distant satisfaction. He was still frustrated and hungry, and his shoulder still ached something fierce from sleeping on it at a horrid angle. He was in a piss poor mood all day, a letter from Orion at the start of the day souring everything that followed. He got to detention in his second class of the day, and it just felt like one thing after another all day long, culminating in Snape deciding to pick _that moment_ to mock him. 

Well fuck Snape and everything else about this stupid-arse day. He was going to sit in the dormitory and get his boyfriend to cuddle him until he felt better because James had never let him down. 

It wasn't until he was in the corridor leading to the tower that he realised his mistake. Tonight was the full moon. He paled in an instant, his heart beating frantically in his chest. He'd told Snape how to get into the Shrieking Shack, assuming in his anger that he wouldn't be stupid enough to go there on the night of a full moon. But this was _Snape_ he was bloody talking about, and when had that prat ever done the smart thing? 

He took off running down the corridors, hoping that he'd catch him before he even got in sight of the Whomping Willow, but when he made it outside, it was later than he'd thought. "Shit shit shit," he muttered, putting on a burst of speed when he saw a figure ducking inside the passage at the base of the tree, the branches momentarily frozen. 

Sirius wasn't as careful as he should have been, but he managed to make it inside the passage without getting hurt or anyone seeing him-- he was _pretty sure_ no one saw him, at least, but it's not like he was checking. By the time he saw Snape's silhouette in front of him, they were practically on the Shrieking Shack's doorstep and Moony was howling. He knew that Snape wouldn't listen to a warning now, especially from him, so he stunned him from behind then jogged forward and grabbed his body, dragging him back towards Hogwarts. 

Moony howled again, clearly picking up their scents, and Sirius cursed again, trying to walk faster. He knew two levitation spells for humans, and neither of them were friendly. It had never been a problem before now, but he was beginning to think that he should have taken the time to learn. The tunnel echoed, so it was easy to hear Moony scratching at the door, trying to get through. He lost track of time after that, his mind lost in panic as he desperately tried to drag Snape faster despite the burn in his muscles. 

He saw the entrance for the Whomping Willow and nearly fainted in relief. And then he stiffened in renewed panic, glancing behind him when he heard the door finally give, a triumphant howl following. Sirius knew from experience that Moony wouldn't try to make it past the Whomping Willow while it was active, so all he had to do was get them out before Moony could catch up with him; and Moony ran fast. 

Somehow he managed to get Snape up to the grass by the base of the tree, but it took too long and Moony was far too close for comfort. Bugger nice levitation spells, he didn't have time for that. He shot one at Snape, and he was sent out of range of the Whomping Willow's snapping branches. Sirius was just starting to pull himself up when a searing pain struck across his calf and he fell back inside. In the blink of an eye, he transformed into Padfoot, turning to Moony with a whine with his ears flattened against his head. 

Moony growled suspiciously at the sudden appearance of his packmate, sniffing at Padfoot's snout. Sirius edged backwards unconsciously, and Moony didn't like that. Not one bit. 

* * *

Sirius woke up in the Hospital Wing, every piece of him aching in pain. 

"You're awake," James said, on his feet and gingerly holding Sirius's hand in his own. 

"Mm. Debatable," he croaked. 

"Do you-" James stopped, swallowing thickly and glancing around to ensure they were still alone. "What happened?" he whispered. "The door of the Shack was torn through, you've got scratches all over. The only reason you're not _dead_ is because the Whomping Willow hit you across the grounds and Moony didn't try to follow." 

Sirius flushed with shame, not wanting to tell James what he'd done. 

"Sweetheart... we found Snape too. I don't care about that." 

Sirius breathed out shakily, tears springing to his eyes. He raised the hand that James wasn't holding, wiping clumsily at his eyes. "Later." 

James looked at him for a moment, wondering if he should push it. "Okay," he allowed, leaning in to kiss Sirius's forehead. "Are you in pain?" 

"I'm fine." 

"Uh-huh," James said, not looking convinced. 

"I am." 

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," he said loftily, and Sirius pouted. But James carefully climbed onto the bed, curving around him and pulling him close. He let out a shaky breath, and it hit Sirius in that moment how scared James must have been when he found him laying on the ground, covered in blood. 

"Sorry." 

"Just- try not to nearly die on me again, yeah?" 

"No promises," Sirius said, his eyes closing against his will. "I'm going to scar." 

"Scars are punk. Besides, who are you trying to impress? You've already got me, you don't need anyone else. You and Remus can start a mini-club: Too Cute For Scars But We've Got Them Anyways." 

"Remus... how is he?" 

James swallowed so loud that Sirius could hear it. "Bad. He thinks you won't forgive him, and I told him that's bullshit but he's not listening to me." 

"Shouldn't he be mad at me?" 

"Why the hell would he be mad?" 

"I- I told Snape where to find him. How to get in." 

James blew out a breath. "Yeah that's bad, but Remus won't think it matters." 

"How can it not matter?" 

"You went to stop him. We all know you're impulsive, but when it came down to it, you did the right thing. Everything else is just... details." He nuzzled Sirius's cheek. "I'm glad you're alive." 

"You make it sound like I almost died," Sirius joked. 

"That's because you almost did." 

Sirius fell silent. 

"Werewolf scratches are classified as cursed wounds," he reminded him. "You were bleeding out, and Madam Pomfrey couldn't close any of them with magic." 

"But, with Remus-" 

"Werewolves have accelerated healing. You're made of porcelain compared to him." 

Sirius swallowed. "I'm tired." 

James kissed his cheek. "Sweet dreams, sweetheart." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
